pokemon_synergyfandomcom-20200214-history
Punishments
If you break rules, you will get punishments. All punishments are listed below. Partners who break the rules risk their server(s) getting unpartnered and all Mystery Gift promotions created for their server(s) being set as expired without prior notice. Kick A kick from the server. Cleans all roles. Ban A ban from the server. Cleans all roles. May be lifted at a specific date. ID Holing A punishment where random Pokemon excluding the starter (aka ID 1) will be missing and then reappear with a new ID causing ID holes (e.g. 1, 3, 4, 5, 7 etc.). For people with OCD, this may drive them up the wall but other than that, this punishment is very minor. Lock-out A punishment where you lose access to your save/category. This means you can't catch Pokemon, pickup Items, receive Mystery Gifts or use Wonder Cards as your role (the one that has your username and discriminator when you joined the server) no longer is in the permissions of the category. This is obvious because your special role is now coloured black. This won't, under normal circumstances, show your name as black (it will be Blue for Synergy Trainers and Green for Synergy Partners, if you are lucky enough to still be a partner at this point). Mad Pidgey Disease A punishment where some of your Pokemon excluding your starter will become a Pidgey. This may happen to one or more of your Pokemon and may last forever. It will still retain it's old species/nickname however you cannot rename it. If a Sceptile without a nickname became a pidgey it will go from Sceptile to "Sceptile-NORENAME-(recovery time)" (Pidgey). If a Sceptile with the nickname Basher became a pidgey it will go from "Basher" (Sceptile) to "Basher (Sceptile)-NORENAME-(recovery time)" (Pidgey). Some Pokemon recover fairly quickly with times from 1 hour to forever. Mad Pidgey Disease Time Spans Anti-Pokerus A punishment where Pokemon (regardless if they have had, currently have or never had Pokerus) get Anti-Pokerus. Pokerus levels up your Pokemon faster. Anti-Pokerus does the opposite. Underneath the origin it can say a few things: Below Origin Text Old Age A punishment in which Pokemon will be unable to breed. This only occurs in female Pokemon. Underneath the Origin it will say Can't Breed. Which means it will be unable to breed at all regardless of egg group. Usually this is for Breaking rule 9 (ironically) or rule 4. Mystery Gift Blocking Not to be confused with Mystery Gift Bombing which is below. A punishment in which the Mystery Gift channel will disappear temporarily. Mystery Gift Bombing Not to be confused with Mystery Gift Blocking which is above. A punishment in which fake users bomb the rule offender with via Friend Mystery Gift recieve requests. Accepting will not work. Witchcraft A punishment, similar to a Lock-out, where the rule offender will be unable to catch Pokemon, get items, recieve Mystery Gifts or use Wonder Cards but they will be greeted with a message upon trying to do those things. Messages Fake Host Request Similar to Mystery Gift Bombing and Witchcraft, you get an invite to recieve a Legendary of your choice. It reads this: Arceus has blessed us all! He is hosting a Mystery Gift for the only time evar! Would you like to recieve a Legendary of YOUR CHOICE?!?!?!?! (YES/NO) If you accept or decline you will be met with a message Messages